


Another Snape Saves Harry from the Dursleys Fic Now With Flying Trainers and Snogging!

by visionshadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Snape Saves Harry from the Dursleys Fic Now With Flying Trainers and Snogging!

 

 

Harry Potter - once and future saviour of the Wizarding World, much-acclaimed Gryffindor Seeker, and head of the DA - rolled as best he could onto his back to look up at the all-too familiar pattern the wood of the steps made over his head. At sixteen, he was surprised he could even fit into his cupboard after a surprising growth spurt earlier in the summer, but Uncle Vernon had made sure of it. The threat Mad-Eye and Remus had levied upon his uncle had lasted three weeks, two days, and five hours before he'd gotten too tired of seeing Harry and having to admit he was alive to keep from tormenting the teenager.

First it had been chores, which Harry didn't really mind. He wasn't all that thrilled about doing his homework all the time anyway. After the chores though, the food began to thin out. Aunt Petunia would withhold dinner if he didn't complete a chore to her satisfaction. Then his spell books and trunk had been locked away. Only two days before, Hedwig's cage had been smashed. Luckily, he'd already sent her off to stay with Ron at the Burrow.

This morning, Uncle Vernon had turned purple and shoved him in the cupboard under the stairs, sputtering something about tea and National Health. Harry had banged his head against one of the beams when he was thrown down onto the thin mattress he had once called his bed. He'd long since stopped wondering what Uncle Vernon meant when he came up with reasons to punish him.

The cupboard hadn't been used as punishment for a long time, not since he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter and hadn't even been threatened with it after the Dursleys had found out about Sirius's existence. Harry squashed down all thoughts of his godfather and instead returned to musing about how dusty and cramped his cupboard had become.

Some of his things were still in there. A shilling he had shoved between two slats of wood in case of emergency, a crumpled up letter from his primary school teacher saying that he didn't play well with others, and an old pair of underpants that had seen better days before he'd even been given them by Aunt Petunia.

He'd been in the cupboard for almost ten hours without food, water, or the chance to relieve himself. Something told him it was going to be a lot longer than that before he was going to be let out.

~~

Severus Snape - Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, chief spy for Albus Dumbledore, and former Death Eater - was happily ensconced in his quarters reading a hefty tome on the uses of Mugwump root. He had only returned to the school earlier that morning from what had ended up being a three-week "vacation" at Malfoy Manor where he was forced to develop a potion for Voldemort that mimicked the Imperius curse without leaving behind a pesky magical residual that could be traced to a wand.

Severus was tired, more than a little bruised, and completely unwilling to talk to anyone, much less actually see them which was why he was in his quarters and not at Headquarters with the rest of the fools in the Order. He'd given his reports, outlined the potion he had made for Voldemort, pointed out how it would fail, but give the appearance of working, and retired for the night.

Which was why when Remus Lupin came hurtling onto his carpet from the Floo, he had his wand pointed at the wolf in an instant.

"What are you doing here, Lupin?"

Remus stood up and brushed off the soot that clung to his face and clothes, "Put your wand down. You know it's me or else I wouldn't have been able to get through your Floo."

Severus kept his wand leveled at the wolf's heart, "Answer my question."

Remus looked at the other man, a tired expression on his face, "Albus sent me to bring you back to Headquarters. He has another mission for you."

Severus sat back down heavily, his wand falling to his side, "Am I not allowed a single night's rest?"

"It should not take long - this mission," Remus said gently. "You should be able to finish in a few hours at the most."

"Has he told you the mission?" Severus lifted his head to peer at Remus tiredly.

"Harry is in danger," Remus sat down on the edge of Severus's armchair, afraid if he got too comfortable, the other man would throw him out. "He has to be removed from his relatives house again."

"And this involves me how?"

"Albus wants you to go get him."

Severus scowled, "And risk blowing my cover by stealing the Boy Who Lived in the dead of night?"

"I cannot answer for Albus," Remus said to him. "You know that he has his reasons for what he asks of us."

"Am I to go alone?"

"I believe so," Remus stood up again and gestured at the Floo. "We should go back to Grimmauld Place."

Severus sighed wearily and stood as well, slipping his wand back into his robes. "Very well."

~~

Dudley Dursley - champion boxer, purveyor of the ever-popular game of Harry-hunting, and beloved son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley - sat outside of Potter's cupboard, loudly eating a sandwich. He chewed as noisily as possible, groaning and moaning about how tasty the bread was, how tender the pork, and how smooth the cheese. Every few minutes, he would wash down the gigantic bites of sandwich with a loud swig of milk.

Harry was never much fun when he was locked in the cupboard, so Dudley had to work extra-hard to torment him. Even after sixteen years of doing so, it never got old. Tormenting Harry was almost as much fun for him as boxing.

However, his back was turned when a figure cloaked in black slipped into the house. He was too busy taunting Harry with a piece of pie to notice when the cloaked figure stood behind him, hovering over him and casting a long shadow over the cupboard.

Dudley finally noticed that someone else was also up and moving in his house when a booted foot kicked him in the small of the back and he was immediately faced with a wand.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

Dudley squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut against the visage of the man in a black robe and white mask, rolling into a ball to present a smaller (?) target to his enemy. He was still petrified of what had happened last summer with those dementoid things and refused to leave himself open to letting that happen again.

The man straightened up and looked down at the whimpering teenager. With a sneer that was hidden by his mask, he cast a binding and silencing spell on the teen and walked away from the cupboard.

Harry pressed his face to the slats, watching the black-robed figure walk away. His heart pounded in his chest, his palms sweating. A Death Eater. He'd seen the mask and the robes too many times in his life to not know that a Death Eater was prowling around his house and he was trapped in a bloody cupboard without his wand to protect himself.

Severus walked up the steps, making no sound, his wand drawn as he headed to the upstairs. Perhaps Potter was fast asleep in his bed, no cares in the world, no idea that the Death Eaters were drawing ever closer to the house, the protection spells weakening more with each passing day.

The first bedroom was obviously the fat teenager's room, filled to the brim with Muggle technology, dirty clothes, and wank magazines. Severus shut the door and continued down the hall to a large room decorated with too many flowers and frills. Two Muggles, one large and one thin, slept soundly in the bed.

Severus checked the bathroom and the last tiny bedroom - seemingly unoccupied though there was a bed and broken playthings - before turning back to the steps and going to where he had bound and silenced the teenager.

He removed the silencing charm and stared down at the boy, "If you tell me where Harry Potter is, I will not harm you or your parents."

Dudley blinked up at him, fat tears spilling down his cheeks, "He's in his cupboard where he belongs!"

Severus's eyes flicked up to the cupboard behind the boy, "There?"

"Yes," Dudley whimpered. "Let me go."

"Not yet," Severus said, his wand touching Dudley's fat throat. "If I find you are lying to me, I will skin you while you are alive."

Dudley squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut again.

Satisfied that the boy was sufficiently frightened, Severus pointed his wand at the lock, "Alohomora!"

No sooner had the door swung open, then he was hit in the head with a trainer. Severus backed up, momentarily stunned.

"What the bloody hell?"

Another trainer hit him square in the head and he swayed slightly, "Potter!"

Harry froze, the dirty pair of underpants that was his last weapon in his hand. The voice was awfully familiar now that it was yelling at him.

"Yes?"

"If you hit me with another trainer, I will have you scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of your school career," Severus growled at him. "Get out of that cupboard now."

"Professor?"

"Now before I kill you myself and save both Voldemort the effort of killing you and Albus the effort of keeping you alive."

Harry stepped out of the cupboard, his limbs aching. He moaned lowly as he stood up straight for the first time in almost eighteen hours. His bladder immediately screamed for release and he looked at the robed man, fear in his eyes.

"May I ... " He gestured at the small water closet at the end of the hall. "Please."

Severus stepped back, "Hurry. We haven't much time."

Harry nodded and moved as fast as his cramped limbs would allow him. Severus peered down at the still bound boy, contemplating leaving him like that. However, he knew Albus would have his head for it.

When Harry reappeared, Severus straightened up and peered down at him from the white mask, "We must go."

"Sorry, but I'm not going with you," Harry said, his arms crossed over his scrawny chest. "I have no way of knowing whether or not you are here for Dumbledore or him."

"Do you really think the Dark Lord would send me here alone?" Severus hovered over him, the mask and robes of the Death Eaters giving off the impression that yes, Voldemort would send him to fetch Harry under the pretense of Albus sending him to fetch Harry.

"The last time I was removed from the Dursleys home, Professor Dumbledore sent a whole slew of people," Harry said, his chin tilted up stubbornly. "Including Remus and Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye is in Bolivia and Remus is still recovering from the full moon last night," Severus grumbled. He took off the mask and glared at the boy, trying to make eye contact. However, Potter was smart and refused to make eye contact. Severus sighed heavily. "Very well. What do I have to do to make you comfortable enough to come with me?"

Harry snorted, "Sorry, sir, but there's nothing you can do to make me want to go with you."

"They keep you in a bloody cupboard," Severus gestured at the cupboard behind him. "I can promise I will not do that."

"If you take me to Voldemort, it will be a lot worse than that."

"Get your trunk," said Severus calmly. "I will not Apparate you anywhere or use a Portkey on you. We will get on the Knight Bus to London."

"You can't get on the Knight Bus in that," Harry gestured at the outfit. "And I don't know what they did with my trunk and books."

Severus turned on the still trembling Dursley child, "Where is his trunk?"

"Out back," Dudley squeaked. "In the shed."

Severus turned back to Harry, "It's out back. In the shed."

"Dudley lies."

"He believes I will skin him alive if he lies to me."

"Hagrid once gave him a pig's tail."

Severus's gaze turned to Dudley again, "Fitting. Now go get your trunk."

"If you're taking me to Professor Dumbledore, you won't be afraid to kiss me. If you're taking me to Voldemort, you will be afraid to kiss me because he'll be able to tell."

"Dumbledore would be able to tell as well."

"Dumbledore would not care."

"You are an infuriating child," Severus grumbled. "And you are not making this easy."

"You said you would do something to make me comfortable enough to go with you," Harry said, walking past Severus to look down at Dudley. "Is he bound?"

"Quite."

Harry brought his stocking foot back and kicked Dudley in the ribs, "Kiss me or leave, sir."

Severus grabbed him by the back of his shirt and spun him around, pressing him against the wall. He leaned down and kissed him firmly, licking the inside of Harry's mouth, sucking on his tongue before stepping back and smirking down at him.

"Now will you go get your trunk?"

Harry licked his lips, a slow smile spreading across his face, "Yes, sir."

Severus watched Harry slip on his trainers and run out into the backyard. Dudley whimpered behind Severus and he turned to look at him.

"You are a disgusting child," Severus said, his voice low and angry. "And if you ever touch him again - should he be returned to this hellhole at all - I will find you and do something worse than kill you."

"What's worse than killing me?" Dudley asked, his voice trembling dangerously.

"Do you like those magazines you have upstairs?" Severus bent down, his face inches from Dudley's. "If you touch him again, you will never gain any enjoyment from those magazines, your hand, or any woman or man on Earth."

"I got my trunk, sir."

Severus straightened up and nodded, "Come along, Potter. We have to get out here."

Harry hefted his trunk up, pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Severus turned on Dudley and waved his wand, removing the binding spell. He took Harry's trunk and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hold onto my robe."

Harry buried his hand in Severus's robes and turned to sneer at Dudley. A moment later, they disapparated and Dudley was finally able to piss his pants from fear.

~~

"Harry!"

Ron ran over to him and threw his arms around Harry's shoulders tightly, "Mum said you were going to be coming here tonight."

Harry allowed himself to be hugged by Ron before pulling away. He looked at the all-too familiar gloom of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and smiled a little, "Rescue mission number two. I wonder if next summer we'll have number three."

"Who got you this time?" asked Ron curiously.

"Sna - Professor Snape," Harry said, turning to look at the man who had effectively blended into the shadows. "Rescued me from my cupboard and everything."

Ron looked at his hated professor lurking in the shadows in Death Eater robes and tightened his arm around Harry's shoulder, "They put you back in the cupboard?"

Harry let himself be led away by Ron, but he looked back at Severus once more and mouthed 'thank you.' Severus just nodded shortly and stalked away, pretending not to hear Harry tell Ron how he'd bound Dudley and threatened to castrate him for touching Harry. He didn't need Weasley knowing that he was willing to protect Harry.

It was bad enough that he'd been telling the truth.

 


End file.
